Be You
by Dutchy1992
Summary: Just a story that popped into my head this morning... what if the Brennan we see on TV is just an act? What if she isn't as clinical and scientific? And what if Booth sees her in a moment where she truly is herself? What will he do? This fic is absolute fluff overload and so sweet it will make your teeth hurt! Anyway please R&R!


Sometimes i wonder why she's so clinical and scientific about everything. I get that she's like that at the lab and with everyone else in het life. But whenever she does that with me i feel like she's still not one hundred percent sure about me. We've been working together for 4 years now and in this time I stood by her. I stood over death with her, faced death with her and we came close to losing each other on more than one occasion. And still she treats me like she does everyone else. I hoped she's be more comfortable around me by now. I expected her to be more comfortable. Whenever she talks to me in that clinical tone it's almost as if she's not really communicating with me. And i hate it.

I care about Temperance Brennan. Next to Parker she's the most important person in my life. The one i am suppose to protect from anything that could hurt her. I want her to be comfortable around me. I want her to be herself.

Tonight we're sitting in my appartment just watching TV. I've been so caught up in my thoughts that i miss some scientific mumbo jumbo.

'Booth?' She asks. I look up into her eyes.

'Sorry, what?'

'Did you listen to a word i said tonight? What's going on with you?' She seems honestly concerned.

'I...', i start but stop thining of how ridiculous it will sound.

'What, Booth? You can tell me', she insists.

'Why do you always pretend i'm like everyone else you work with?' I blurt out. She looks at me confused.

'I don't follow you', she says in that tone. I sigh.

'Like that. You use the same kind of voice around everyone including me. I know that's not your real voice. That's dr. Brennan' voice. I want to know what Temperance sounds like. What she has to say', i ramble. Obviously it makes no sense.

'I don't follow your reasoning, Booth. I always talk like this. Why should my voice be different?' Suddenly i'm annoyed.

'Because! I heard you talking to Parker the other day! You sounded like... i don't know! Your voice was warm and kind and caring. Don't get me wrong. I'm not jealous of Parker but i thought we were more than co workers. I thought you considered me your best friend', i say. I feel like a complete fool.

'Where is this coming from?'

'I don't know, okay...' i sigh again, 'after i saw you with Parker. The way you talked to him. I realised how sweet you can be. How caring. And i guess i was hoping you cared about me like that too.' She looks at me with wide, confused eyes. Of course she's confused. I'm confused as well. I feel so stupid right now!

'You know what... forget it', i say and walk towards the kitchen to get another beer. Why did i tell her this? Suddenly i feel her hand on my shoulder.

'It's not that i don't care about you', she says and her voice is different. It's warmer, softer and about an octave lower. The tone she used with Parker. 'I'm not used to people staying in my life. For me', she whispers. I turn around to look at her. Even her eyes look different to me. 'As long as i keep my voice clinical and scientific people don't get close to me. And when they don't get close, i won't care if they leave.' Seeley Booth, you're an idiot! I think to myself.

'Because when you start to care about someone, they tend to leave', i finish for her with a sigh. She nods.

'But you didn't leave. Not yet. And i still want to keep distance from you because i'm so used to people walking out of my life. Because the thought of losing you is unbearable, Booth', she says. I look at her and i see the sad little girl look she sometimes get. Usually it happens after she sees her father. But sometime it just kicks in.

'I won't leave', i whisper to her and lift her chin with my finger.

'I know', she answers. That takes me by surprise.

'How do you know?'

'Because i trust you. I care so much about you and Parker. I know i alsways say you can't prove that to me but even i rely on my gut feeling every once in a while', she says with a smirk.

'I knew it!' And i pump my fist in the air. After that we start laughing. After a while we are serious again.

'When people think i don't have feelings they won't come too close to me. But you did come close anyway. Because you never left', i look at her. Really look at her and see she looks different. Her eyes aren't as open as they usually are, her lips seem fuller because they're relaxed, there's no frown between her eyes and the little lines in the corner of her eyes are gone. She's beautiful and relaxed. Just like i want her to be.

'Because i care about you, Temperance', i say. Because right now she is Temperance. There's no doubt about it. She smiles at the use of her first name.

'Nobody calls me Temperance', she whispers.

'But nobody gets to see the real you', i whisper back. The look on her face is peaceful yet vonurable. The perfect mix of innocense. I smile and wrap my arms around her. 'Why me and Parker?' I whisper in her ear. I feel her grin against my chest.

'Call it gut feeling but i feel like you are the only ones who love me for who i am', she admits softly. I pull back a little. Just enough to look her in the eye.

'We do', i kiss her on her temple, 'I do.'

'I feel loved when i'm with you. I don't feel that with anyone else except Parker. He's just like his dad. He even has your charm smile you know', she says laughing. 'And i want you to know that i love you two, too', she kisses me on the cheek, repeating my actions, 'i love you.' I feel like i'm melting right now.

'So you finally admit it?' I tease her to break the tension, 'you admit love exists.'

'I always knew love was real and some chemical reaction in the brain, Booth. I just didn't want anyone to know.'

'I get it now, okay?' Her gaze is still on my shirt instead of my eyes, 'look at me.' She lifts her eyes and i see they are glassy with tears. 'I get it now.' She nods and leans her head against my chest again. I lay my cheek against her hair and close my eyes.

'Booth?' She asks after a while. I only hum in response. 'Can i kiss you?'

That surprises me a little. More than a little.

'I've been wanting to do that for a while now', she explains blushing. My face breaks into a smile.

'Of course you can', i say and lean closer to her. Only our lips meet. There's no tounge involved, no tearing each other clothes of. Just a simple, romantic kiss as if we've been doing it for years.

'I've been wanting to do that too', i whispers and she begins to giggle. I have to admit there's nothing cuter to see Temperance blushing and giggling. When she looks me in the eyes she stops and just smiles.

'No more hiding from me okay? I want you, Temperance. For who you really are', i say and i can see her nod.

'No more hiding', she confirms. I lean in and kiss her lovingly.


End file.
